Skully and Zak
Overall [[Skully]] and [[Zak]] have a relationship that appears to be extremely close friends and being protective of each other (both mentally and physically). However, they do occasionally share romantic moments. They tend to be nonchalant and laid back about their relationship. On rare occasions, they can be seen having an emotional moment over the same problems or very similar ones. Story 18: Cardio About half-way into the episode, Skully met Zak and they had a bad start with Skully being scared of the zombie. However, this quickly changed when Zak became depressed over everyone being scared of him when he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. After a little bit of talking, the two quickly became friends and Skully apologized for misjudging him. Zak replied by hugging Skully. They passed by a tree stump with an axe in it and Skully gave the axe to him (and he never got rid of it). Story 19: Mind Control When Skully goes to rescue any possible survivors of the necromorphs in the city next to them, Zak tags along for Skully's protection. He often took the more dangerous tasks instead of letting Skully do them (mainly when it was necromorph-related). When The Dreamweavers began taking over Skully's brain and started making him spew off harsh insults to others, he took Skully's words harshly, but knew that what Skully was saying wasn't how he truly felt. This kept him from getting too emotional over it and stayed by his side instead of leaving (which was the purpose for making him spew out insults). The the necromorph hive mind and The Dreamweavers began fighting over Skully's mind, Zak quickly offered his DNA after getting necromorph DNA in order for [[Legion (Mass Effect)|Legion]] to make a cure for Skully's infection. This wound up saving Skully's life. Russia 1: Arrival Skull and Zak only shared a small scene, but it was important. Zak confessed his love for Skully, albeit it was straightforward. After a little awkwardness, the two were a pairing. Russia 4: Christmas Joy Skully and Zak had some time together at Christmas where Zak gave him a gift and Skully gave him a gift. Aside from this, nothing else was seen. Japan 3: Zombie Island Zak was one of the vacationers that went there with Skully. While attempting to get to Skully and move on with the group, [[Grey]] wound up accidentally killing him due to her blindness and hearing a zombie near her (after the first initial accident). Before he died, he showed a lot of motivation to get to Skully and make sure he was safe; even saying that nothing else was important. Later on, [[Mizore (Rosario + Vampire)|Mizore]] stated that she hated zombies and Skully got mad by stating that not all zombies were bad; that his boyfriend, Zak, was amazing. Japan 4: Valentine's Day Skully and Zak spent a little bit of the episode out in the forest with a few others. Zak told some scary stories while Skully provided sound effects, the two having fun with it. At one point in time, Skully purposely made the wrong effect which caused the two to burst out laughing. Later that night, they went "all the way" for the first time. Germany 2: Full Metal Alchemist Zak tagged along with Skully when he and [[Brittany]] went to go get [[Edward (Full Metal Alchemist)|Edward]] and [[Alphonse (Full Metal Alchemist)|Alphonse]]. He mostly hung aorund and stayed quiet throughout the episode until towards the end. There, he was determined to keep Skully (and Mizore) alive when they were being attacked by wolves. When Skully went to retrieve Alphonse's body and he got it, but Skully didn't come back, Zak got a little emotional before becoming enraged. He began yelling at Edward to do something about it until he did do something about it. Bleeding Heart (Short) When Zak's heart started beating again, Skully was worried about the zombie's safety. After they both calmed down and took a seat, Zak noticed that Skully had been crying and asked if Skully wanted to talk about it; Skully told him no. Skuly asked about his past and why he had commited suicide and when Zak told him, he comforted the zombie. England 9: A Proposal Of Sorts